sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Storm the Albatross
}} – antropomorficzny szary albatros należący do Babylon Rogues. Jest najsilniejszym członkiem zespołu i stanowi główną siłę uderzeniową. Storm jest w stanie zniszczyć niemal wszystko co jest na jego drodze. Nie jest jednak zbyt inteligentny. Storm myśli powoli, a czasami w ogóle nie myśli. Z powodu swojej lojalności stanowi prawą rękę Jeta. Zawsze jest gotów do wykonywania kolejnych zadań od swojego szefa, szczególnie tych najtrudniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych. Mimo wielkiego oddania swoim obowiązkom Storm bywa porywczy i niezdarny, czym ośmiesza nie tylko siebie ale również i całą drużynę. Historia Wczesne życie Storm urodził się w klanie Babylon Rogues - grupie światowej sławy złodziei. Był potomkiem Babilończyków - kosmitów którzy w starożytnych czasach rozbili się na Ziemi. Storm razem z Jetem i Wave uformował nowe pokolenie Babylon Rogues, które kontynuowało dziedzictwo swych przodków. Storm i jego grupa osiągnęli niesławną reputację legendarnych złodziei. Sonic Riders Pewnego dnia na latający okręt Babylon Rogues przybył Doktor Eggman z propozycją dla Jeta. Storm wparował do gabinetu swojego szefa bez pukania, na co Wave zwróciła mu uwagę. Uwagę albatrosa przykuł klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu, który kojarzył mu się z dziedzictwem przodków. Jet potwierdził jego przekonania, mówiąc że otrzymał przedmiot po ojcu. Wave również chciała zobaczyć klucz, ale Storm jej na to nie pozwolił ponieważ obawiał się że wykorzysta go w swoich szalonych eksperymentach. Jet przerwał ich kłótnię i kazał Stormowi przejść do rzeczy. Albatros próbował sobie wówczas przypomnieć imię doktora, ale wyręczyła go przy tym Wave. Kiedy Eggman wszedł do gabinetu spojrzał na klucz, który Storm pospiesznie schował za plecami. Eggman wyjawił Babylon Rogues, że że klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu może być aktywowany jeśli połączy się go z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor ostrzegł również złodziei przed tym, że w drogę może wejść im niebieski jeż Sonic. Mimo wszystko Storm, Jet i Wave postanowili ukraść trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu z Miasta Przyszłości, aby zapisać się do organizowanych przez naukowca mistrzostwach EX World Grand Prix. W trakcie ucieczki napotkali Team Sonic. Knuckles zaatakował Storma i zrzucił go z deski. Jednak Albatros złapał się deski Wave i uciekł. Podczas EX World Grand Prix Storm szykował się do wyścigu w Egg Factory. Przedtem spotkał Knucklesa i chciał się na nim zrewanżować za spotkanie w Mieście Przyszłości. Storm wdał się z kolczatką w bójkę, ale od uderzeń ich pięści ucierpiał jedynie E-10000R. Storm i Knuckles postanowili rozwiązać swój spór na trasie. Mimo doświadczenia w obsługiwaniu Extreme Gear Storm został pokonany i odpadł z mistrzostw. Natychmiast powiadomił o tym Jeta, próbując go przekonać do tego że przyczyną jego porażki było oszustwo ze strony Knucklesa i wykorzystanie specjalnego typu deski. Wave nie była w stanie uwierzyć że albatros przegrał z powodu jej deski i stwierdziła, że jego umiejętności są po prostu do niczego. Ich kłótnię znowu przerwał Jet, który miał dla Storma zadanie do wykonania. Polegało na zakradnięciu się do bazy Eggmana i odkryciu tego co skrywa tam naukowiec. Storm włamał się do Ice Factory i wrócił do Jeta i Wave na krótko przed rozpoczęciem finałowego wyścigu w Sand Ruins. Storm przyniósł im dziennik Eggmana. Doktor napisał w nim, że poznał legendę chłopca który otrzymał od starożytnych Babilończyków skrzydła dzięki którym mógł opanować świat. Jet był zawiedziony tym, że Ogród Babilonu nie skrywał żadnego skarbu, a broń. Jastrząb postanowił odejść, ale Wave przekonała go że skoro Eggmanowi zależy na tej broni to musi mieć pewną wartość. Dzięki podstępowi Wave, Jet wygrał wyścig. Wskutek połączenie klucza i Szmaragdów Chaosu z pustyni wyłoniła się latająca wyspa - Ogród Babilonu. Eggman ukradł Jetowi klucz i sam zamierzał zdobyć skarb. Storm i Wave dołączyli do Jeta i polecieli na latającą wyspę. Będąc na miejscu Storm i Wave napotkali Tailsa i Knucklesa. Kiedy albatros i kolczatka mieli ze sobą walczyć, zjawiły się. Tails zasugerował aby uciekali, a Wave zgodziła się z nim. Babylon Rogues zgubili roboty i wrócili do Jeta. Sonic oddał im klucz, odzyskany od Eggmana. Kiedy Babylon Rogues weszli do skarbca przebudzili Babylon Guardiana. Wave, Jet i Storm zostali przez niego zamknięci w Digital Dimension. Team Sonic pomogli im w pokonaniu strażnika i otrzymali kufer ze skarbem. Wówczas pojawił się uzbrojony Eggman i kazał oddać skarb. Tym skarbem okazał się być latający dywan. Kiedy Jet uniósł go do góry za pomocą swojego klucza, Wave zasugerowała że mógł to być prototyp Extreme Gear. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Babylon Rogues i Team Sonic postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu EX World Grand Prix Babylon Rogues szukali kolejnego skarbu w Gigan Rocks. Okazał się nim być tajemniczy kamień zwany Arką Kosmosu. Kiedy Wave ujrzała w pobliżu spadającą gwiazdę wymówiła życzenie. Storm uznał to za dziecinadę, ale zmienił zdanie kiedy zobaczył że Jet również wymawia życzenie. Albatros postanowił postąpić tak jak jego przyjaciele. Jednak przeszkodził jeden ze spadających meteorytów, który rozbił się niedaleko i wytworzył silne wibracje, tym samym aktywując pułapkę. Przed spadającym głazem Babylon Rogues ocalił trzymany przez Jeta kamień, który pozwolił kontrolować grawitację. Po powrocie na swój latający okręt Wave dowiedziała się, że Arki Kosmosu pozwalają manipulować grawitacja, oraz że służyły jako części silnika zasilające Ogród Babilonu. Istniało również 5 kosmicznych kamieni, z czego 1 był główną jednostką a pozostałe się przyciągały. Storm przybył później do Jeta i pokazał mu nagranie w którym robot SCR-GP kradnie jeden z kamieni. Jet wysłał Storma do Megalo Station w celu odzyskani arki. Babylon Rogues ścigali roboty aż do Botanical Kingdom, gdzie skradzioną przez nie Arkę Kosmosu. Znalazła ją Amy i przekazała Team Sonic. Wave zasugerowała aby wyprzedzić Sonica i jego przyjaciół, a następnie odciąć im drogę. Tym sposobem Babylon Rogues dostali się do siedziby MeteoTech - firmy odpowiadającej za produkcję robotów. Storm chciał wyrównać rachunki z Knucklesem, ale Jet kazał mu to odłożyć na później. Niespodziewanie zjawiło się więcej robotów. Jet, Wave, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles uciekali do centrali MeteoTech, podczas gdy Storm próbował złapać Amy i zabrać jej Arkę Kosmosu. Dziewczyna uderzyła go swoim młotkiem w głowę i zaczęła uciekać. Storm gonił ją aż do Tempest Waterway, gdzie dziewczyna postanowiła pozbyć się kamienia. Rzuciła Arkę Kosmosu prosto w głowę Storma i powaliła go. Później pomogła mu wstać i kazała znaleźć drogę wyjścia, aby mogła ponownie spotkać się z Soniciem. Storm bał się jej gniewu i postanowił spełnić życzenie. Po drodze zaatakował ich SCR-HD. Eksplodował on jednak i Storm odkrył, że robot miał przy sobie drugą Arkę Kosmosu. Zabierając dwa kamienie Storm zostawił Amy i wrócił do Jeta. Swoim spóźnieniem rozgniewał szefa, ale szybko poprawił mu humor kiedy pokazał zdobyte arki. Po chwili Wave zaprezentowała im starą informację od Babilończyków. Wynikało z niej że musieli pozbyć się kosmicznych kamieni z silnika Ogrodu Babilonu, ponieważ doprowadziłoby to do powstania czarnej dziury. Jet jednak nie interesował się tym za bardzo i zależało mu na zgromadzeniu ostatnich dwóch kamieni. Babylon Rogues szybko zorientowali się, że Doktor Eggman wkradł się na ich statek i zabrał dwie arki przyniesione przez Storma. Ścigając go Babylon Rogues dotarli pod Crimson Tower i dołączyli do nich Team Sonic. Okazało się że zły doktor planował wykorzystać Arki Kosmosu do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Ostatecznie Babylon Rogues i Team Sonic pokonali go. Z powodu obecności wszystkich kosmicznych kamieni pod Crimson Tower przyleciał Ogród Babilonu. Sonic oddał Babylon Rogues pozostałe arki i obiecał że spotkają się na kolejnych World Grand Prix. Drużyna miała udać się do Ogrodu Babilonu i zasilić go wszystkimi arkami, dzięki czemu mogliby znowu polecieć w kosmos jak ich przodkowie. Zanim Babylon Rogues opuścili Crimson Tower, zjawił się SCR-HD, który skradł wszystkie Arki Kosmosu i poleciał w stronę Ogród Babilonu. Doprowadził tam do utworzenia się czarnej dziury, która zagrażała całemu światu zniszczeniem. Eggman uciekł, a Babylon Rouges oraz Team Sonic postanowili ruszyć w samo serce dziury aby zatrzymać SCR-HD. Po pokonaniu Master Core: ABIS wszystko wróciło do normalności. Jet postanowił nie lecieć w kosmos, tak jak marzyli o tym jego przodkowie którzy przed wiekami rozbili się na tej planecie. Storm zrozumiał go i razem z pozostałymi towarzyszami odjechał z powrotem do domu. Sonic Free Riders Babylon Rogues zapisali się do kolejnych wyścigów World Grand Prix. Jet liczył na to że uda mu się pokonać Sonica w wyścigu. Pierwszymi oponentami Team Babylon byli Team Dark, a kolejnymi Team Rose. W finałach wzięli udział w wyścigu z Team Sonic. Jet kazał Stormowi i Wave trzymać się z dala od sabotowania desek drużyny niebieskiego jeża, aby nie podkopać reputacji Team Babylon. Jednak Storm i Wave mimo wszystko osłabili sprzęt Team Sonic. Po wyścigu Babylon Rogues zwyciężyli, ale Jet zaczął podejrzewać że Storm i Wave coś wykombinowali. W tej sytuacji postanowił rozegrać wyścig jeszcze raz. Knuckles powiedział Stormowi że następnym razem ich spotkanie będzie wyglądało inaczej, a Storm odparł że wyzwanie byłoby dla niego bardzo dobrym pomysłem. W Last Story okazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Storm i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Wyszło również na jaw że doktor nie miał dla zawodników żadnej nagrody. Storm spodziewał się tego że Jet będzie wściekły, ale w rzeczywistości dobrze się bawił, podobnie jak reszta zawodników. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. Brawl W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Storm pojawia się jako naklejka zwiększająca siłę pośrednich specjalnych ataków o 12 punktów. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Storm pojawia się jako rzadka grywalna postać, którą można odblokować w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Posiada wysoką szybkość i maksymalną siłą, ale średnie przyspieszenie. W grze pojawia się także Tropical Storm, ubrany w tropikalny strój surfera, który posiada gorszą siłę, ale lepsze przyspieszenie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy cechą Storma jest jego brak inteligencji. Jest niezwykle tępy i roztargniony. Ma problem przy wypowiadaniu najprostszych słów, oraz jest bardzo podatny na manipulację. Zachowuje się również dziecinnie, zwłaszcza kiedy się cieszy albo jest niezadowolony. Braki w inteligencji nadrabia jednak swoją siłą. Storm jest pewny co do tej umiejętności. Przy spotkaniach ze swoimi rywalami grozi użyciem siły, która jest również jego głównym argumentem w wielu kłótniach. Łatwo go sprowokować lub rozzłościć. Kiedy wpada w gniew zmienia się w niszczycielską siłę. Storm przyjmuje wszelkie wyzwania od tych którzy chcą się z nim zmierzyć, zwykle pozwalając przeciwnikom na wyprowadzenie pierwszego ciosu. Podobnie jak Jet jest również niecierpliwy. Storma można nie tylko łatwo sprowokować do walki, ale również zawstydzić czy zadowolić. Wówczas albatros jest tak bardzo dumny z siebie, że nie wie co mówić albo robić, więc podporządkowuje się tym którzy prawią mu komplementy. Jest bardzo lojalny wobec Jeta i wykonuje wszystkie jego polecenia bez szemrania. Stormowi bardzo zależy na uznaniu od swojego szefa, dlatego daje z siebie wszystko aby go zadowolić. Robi to również z własnych chęci. Na każdą misję od Jeta zawsze rusza z ochotą. Denerwują go ludzie którzy obrażają Jeta lub wytykają mu błędy. Storm jest prawą ręką szefa Babylon Rogues i mimo że jest od niego starszy, to darzy go wielkim szacunkiem. Podobnie jak inni Babylon Rogues Storm jest niemiłą i wręcz brutalną osobą. Jednakże na tle Jeta i Wave odznacza się chyba najmniejszą zuchwałością. Storm nie lubi używać swojej siły wobec kogoś słabszego lub niewinnego. Po tym jak omyłkowo uderzył E-10000R zaczął go przepraszać. Miał również wielki szacunek do Amy, choć prawdopodobnie z tego powodu że się jej bał. Podobnie jak Jet Storm uwielbia pieniądze i marzy aby kiedyś stać się bogaczem. Wygląd Storm jest szarym albatrosem z białymi piórami na brzuchu. Pióra na jego głowie są spłaszczone i przypominają długie włosy. Storm wyróżnia się masywną posturą spośród pozostałych Babylon Rogues. Posiada niebieskie oczy i żółty dziób. Storm nosi srebrny naszyjnik, żółte rękawice i szaro-żółto-białe buty. Moce i umiejętności Niewątpliwie Storm jest najsilniejszym ze wszystkich Babylon Rogues. Pięści Storma są w stanie zadawać potężne, ogłuszające ciosy. Albatros korzysta również z techniki polegającej na zmiażdżeniu przeciwnika przez cios oparty na klaśnięciu w dłonie. Tego typu ciosy wytwarzają trąby powietrzne, zdolne do pozbawienia oponentów równowagi. Poza tym za pomocą własnych pięści może przewracać samochody, ciężarówki a także wielkie głazy. Jest przy tym bardzo wytrzymały. Cios Piko Piko Hammera nie jest w stanie powalić go za jednym uderzeniem, podobnie jak pięści Knucklesa. Storm jest jednak bardzo wolny na lądzie i niezdarny. Mimo tego wciąż biega z dosyć dużą prędkością, ale nie dorównuje w tym pozostałym postaciom. Jako członek Babylon Rogues jest jedną z najlepszych osób korzystających z Extreme Gear. Otrzymał nawet tytuł mistrza wiatru. Jego preferowaną deską jest Type-S. Storm umie jeździć na niej z duża szybkością i wykonywać wiele różnych akrobacji w powietrzu. Jednakże osłabia go jego niezdarność. Storm ma problem głównie przy odpowiednim zsiadaniu z latającej deski, ponieważ zwykle potyka się i upada. Oprócz tego Storm jest doświadczonym złodziejem. Jednym z jego największy wyczynów było samodzielne włamanie do pilnie strzeżonej bazy Eggmana i wyjście z niej cało, unikając hordy robotów. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow Rywale * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna (największy rywal) * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-10000B Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * SCR-HD * Metal Sonic * Babylon Guardian Temat muzyczny W Sonic Riders temat muzyczny Storma jest jednocześnie tematem całego zespołu Babylon Rogues. Utwór nosi tytuł Catch Me If You Can. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity pojawia się jego remiks. }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Storm należał do Battle Bird Armada. Ponieważ sprzeciwił się planom Battle Lorda, które zakładały znalezienie starożytnego Babylon Garden i wykorzystanie go do podboju świata, został uwięziony na jednym z jego okrętów. Poznał tam Jeta i Wave, z którymi później uciekł i założył grupę Babylon Rogues. Storm i jego drużyna chcieli znaleźć Babylon Garden jako pierwsi, aby zdobyć sławę. Później zostali wynajęci przez Doktora Eggmana w celu pokonania Sonica, ale nie udało im się to. Innym razem próbowali ukraść Szmaragd Sol, ale również nie powiodło im się. Kiedy mieli szansę na znalezienie Babylon Garden zostali zmuszeni do ponownego dołączenia do Battle Big Armada. Wszystko skończyło się, kiedy Sonic powstrzymał ich i zniszczył Babylon Garden. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Storm i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing W komiksach publikowany przez IDW Publishing przeszłość Storma jest identyczna jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Storm jest członkiem Babylon Rogues i w trakcie jednego z napadów obrabował wraz ze swoją drużyną Mineral Museum, ale stracił wszystkie łupy przez Tangle, Whisper i Jewel, które je odzyskały. Ciekawostki * Storm jest najstarszym członkiem Babylon Rogues. * Storm jest najrzadziej pojawiającym się w grach członkiem Babylon Rogues. * Storm jest jedynym Babylon Rogue, który nie pojawił się w grze spoza serii Sonic Riders. Jet i Wave pojawili się w serii Mario & Sonic co najmniej raz. * Storm jest jedynym członkiem obecnego pokolenia Babylon Rogues, którego rodzice nie zostali wspomniani. * Naszyjnik noszony przez Storma przypomina ten sam co u Babylon Guardiana. * W Sonic Riders często powtarzanym żartem jest scena w której Storm bez ostrzeżenia wbiega do gabinetu Jeta i uderza w jego biurko, przez co jastrząb z wrażenia spada ze swojego krzesła. * Storm został wspomniany w Sonic Generations na plakacie filmu Chao in Space. Jego imię zostało błędnie zapisane jako Sorm the Albatros. * Storm ma problem podczas zsiadania z Extreme Gear, co jest odniesieniem do tego że albatrosy mają problem przy wzlatywaniu i lądowaniu (powoduje to zbyt duża rozpiętość ich skrzydeł). * W artworkach 2D Storm ma nozdrza na swoim dziobie, ale w artworkach 3D i w grach ich nie posiada. * W japońskiej wersji Storm ma tendencję do wypowiadania waina na końcu swoich zdań. en:Storm the Albatross ru:Альбатрос Шторм de:Storm the Albatross es:Storm the Albatross fr:Storm the Albatross Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Team Babylon Kategoria:Grywalne postacie